


Fanart for 'Under the Eagle's Shadow'

by picturae (Eos_x)



Series: Fanfiction art [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Character(s), Ancient Rome, Art, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Portraits, Tattoos, Wraith, historical character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae
Summary: These are some coloured sketches inspired by the main characters from Palatinedreams' story 'Under the Eagle's Shadow'; Areon the Wraith and Marcus the Centurion.
Relationships: Centurion Marcus Antonius Victorius/Areon the Wraith, Original Male Character/Original Wraith Character
Series: Fanfiction art [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797637
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Palatinedreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palatinedreams/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under the Eagle's Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905213) by [Palatinedreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palatinedreams/pseuds/Palatinedreams). 



> I have always loved picturing the main characters from the stories I've read, as well as the ones that I've written. After reading the first chapters of Palatinedreams' story, I was inspired to actually draw some of them. This is how I imagine them, with consultation from the lovely author.
> 
> I'm still learning and improving as I go, so I hope you like them! :)

Marcus Antonius Victorius: a front-on sketch of the centurion as he is surveying the crashed wraith dart (which he has never seen before). 

Areon the Wraith: a side profile sketch after he has rested in Marcus' tent. He is wary of his new surroundings and of the strange humans.


	2. Developing relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further along in the story, the characters are getting to know one another and developing mutual respect for their fellow warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show a little bit more of their personalities with these sketches. Areon's tattoo was a bit of a challenge to fit and position correctly with this three-quarter view of his face. Palatinedreams asked for a sketch that showed the type of helmet that Marcus would have worn, so a bit of research went into that one. Luckily the author is a wealth of historical information! :)

Marcus in action: this sketch imagines what the centurion would be like when leading a charge into battle or after a victory. 

Areon's wraith characteristics: this sketch captures Areon's self-confidence and subtle smile as he interacts with Marcus. 


	3. Enemies to Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Areon are getting to know one another a little better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the sketch for this piece for ages, waiting for the right moment in the story to link it to. But then this weekend came along and the characters decided they wanted to be painted. Now. So there you have it...
> 
> Palatinedreams, I hope you like it! I know it's not in your story, but I can imagine them walking along together and sharing stories of their lives or reliving a battle they're on their way back from. I wanted to show them out of armour and much more relaxed around each other. I think Areon is more interested in watching Marcus smile though...

**Becoming friends...**

In the original painting, they had a different pose but I decided I wasn't keen on it that way. Areon looked a little strange so removed his right arm (sorry, Areon!) and re-drew the bottom of the sketch to show his arm around Marcus. 

Palatinedreams requested a belt to reign in Marcus' tunic, but then Areon wanted one too. So for those of you with eagle eyes, you can just make out the eagle on Marcus' gold buckle and the iratus bug on Areon's silver one. I thought they made a nice swap over from their eye colour. Areon's eyes are yellowish, but look a little gold with the background, and it's hard to tell but Marcus' grey eyes are actually silver in the original painting.

The sunset background came from the 'Polish' photo editing app and the lucid animation version is done with the 'Comica' art app.


End file.
